Public Enemy
by TMJumpLass
Summary: Sometimes it's better to keep your inner fangirl inside you before you screw things up. To make it worse, Sarah Lyons, a hardcore Kaiba fangirl, along with her classmates, are going on a field trip to Domino City, Japan. Sarah didn't take that warning into consideration. Contains no OC relationships or yaoi. Rated T for suggestive themes and violence.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

"We're going to Domino City."

The words swirled through my head, trying to put all the pieces together. So I woke up as usually in my usual room and bed, went to the hell known as school, and slumped down in my seat, waiting for the boring Social Studies pass by. Since I was busy spacing out about typical fangirl stuff (yaoi), of course, the teacher HAD to call on me. "Miss Lyons, can you review what we're doing for an end of school field trip?"

"Uhh…"

Amber silently slid a note towards me, all classmates' eyes piercing through my skin. Since I'm a special snowflake, I opened it in front of the teacher and read it aloud.

"I don't know because I am a gullible idiot who soaks my panties over slacking off."

Blood rushed to my cheeks as everyone laughed yet scoffed at me, including the teacher. I knew Amber was a joker, but this was the wrong place at the wrong time to do this crap! _So much for a fabulous day_, I thought. Then that's when our teacher said it. Domino. Freaking. City.

"Where's that?" yawned Gordon, another idiot in the class.

"BETTER THAN WHERE YOU'LL EVER LIVE!" I shouted. _Oops. _

"Any more words out of you, Miss Lyons, and you'll go straight to detention! Now, as I was saying…"

And that's what happened. Now, I'm reassuring my stuff (the field trip is two days), checking my phone, and boarded the plane with my god-awful class and teacher. The flight took hours, and the stupid gossip girls next to me didn't make the flight any shorter. Right when I was about to lose it, a crackling voice burst out the speakers, making me jump. "Arriving in Domino City, Japan!"

Oh god, I'm just about to start screaming. One, because I'm a former American weeaboo IN Japan, and TWO because the hotel…it's…. IT'S RUN BY SETO FREAKIN' KAIBA! And I, yes, me, Sarah Lyons, will be in a hotel owned by him! Well…not exactly, he isn't in the hotel at all, but you get what I mean. The purpose of this field trip is to visit the Domino City Museum, which contains real ancient artifacts. Chloe, Cameron, Elizabeth, Robert, and all my other nerd friends are all gonna have so much fun with me. Ain't no one gonna mess with Yu-Gi-Oh!

And then, our teacher crudely interrupted my amazing ides again. "Miss Lyons?" She sneered, giving me the look.

"Whaaaaat?"

"You're last on the plane. Hurry up and get off the plane, alright?"

"Alright, whatever, mom…" I sarcastically mumbled, dragging my overstuffed bags out the plane. _Bitch._

We settled in Kaiba Corp hotel. The outside was probably three times our school, the Blue Eyes White Dragon statues making it even more superior. When we went in…it was amazing, the polished marble floor and walls, beautiful swirling patterns that resembled the Blue Eyes, and crystal chandeliers twinkling as if in response to my gawking. How could our school afford a luxury like this? An unsettling bodyguard motioned us into a large room, which was filled with bunks, and…_Wait. _The room didn't seem split apart, nor had different areas or cabins."We're not gonna sleep with a room full of guys…right?"

The bodyguard shifted his narrow eyes to meet mine. I froze. _Did I insult him? Shit, I'm fucked. _Looking at me, as if she read my mind, Sabrina (another fab nerd of mine) whispered "I've watched enough hentai to know where this is going."

Luckily, the guard didn't hear her comment, and instead calmly replied with"The boys' dorm is on the floor above."

I sighed in relief with my friends, but the other students gave a whining groan. Of course THOSE girls wanted a dorm with THOSE guys…ew. Luckily, ladies were first. The guys were escorted; already knowing that there was gonna be a bunch of makeup and an assload of clothes. Then the boys went up to the second floor altogether and unpacked their shit. I snickered to myself, thinking of the poor other hotel guests that had to deal with the immature jokes and stench of their belches.

Exiting the hotel all looking casual, I finally head off, not knowing the shit that would happen next.


	2. Chapter 1: Domino City Museum

Domino City Museum. We were standing outside; the building actually didn't look as bland as the photos I saw online. The interior, however, was not bland at all. There were fossils, minerals, and apparently ancient clothes, but what really interested me were the Egyptian artifacts._ Idea!_ "Elizabeth," I whispered.

"What?" She looked back, a goofy grin spread from cheek to cheek.

She was always smiling; almost nothing could bring her down. I poked her shoulder, asking "I'm gonna go look at the Egyptian stuff. If the teacher notices, tell her I had to go to the emergency bathroom."

She nodded obediently and I snaked off. I breathed softly in surprise, walking past a mummy, its bandages seeming in perfect shape, though they were thousands of years old. The pharaoh headdress along with the golden cerulean coffin gleamed next to the mummy. _No way in hell I'm gonna drag out a body, even if it was just ash and bone. Ew. _Silently pacing forward, my eyes darted and locked onto a golden sarcophagus with a small golden pyramid both with and encrusted eye nested next to it. "Holy shit…" I felt my heart skip a beat. _That's the Millennium Puzzle and Gold Sarcophagus! _Moving until my face was inches from the glass, I admired the two priceless items.

I didn't even notice my fingers stroking the glass and my eyes narrowing to reptilian slits. I felt my magic keeping me human losing control, but I couldn't stop staring at them…they were just so…beautiful. "Um…"

A young voice interrupted my trance, and I turned quickly to a short, spiky-tricolor haired boy standing next to me, with an accidental scowl. "O-oh, sorry," he said.

I wiped the drool off my mouth, closed my eyes until they retuned normal, and heaved a sigh. Trying to break the awkwardness and the boy witnessing my gold lust, I decided to tell him who I was anyway. Mustering up my adequate Japanese (though I can't do the accent) the words I could slip out were "hey, I'm Sarah. Came here from America, on a field trip."

He blinked, it was probably at my weird accent and at the fact not many Americans know Japanese. Shaking his head, he responded to me shyly. "I'm Yugi, from Japan. Nice…to meet you, Sarah."

The awkwardness still didn't die down. "Hey, do you know about the Millennium Puzzle and Gold Sarcophagus?"

His eyes widen in engagement, this is just what I was hoping for. No awkwardness. "Yeah, the Gold Sarcophagus held the Millennium Puzzle. The Puzzle is my special treasure."

_Wait, what? THAT belongs to HIM? _Trying not to stutter and looking shocked was a failure. "You mean…that's yours? Your special treasure? Then…why'd you put it on display?" I shouted.

"Miss Lyons!" My teacher screeched.

_Fffffffffffffuck._

"What do you think you're doing straying away from the group?! Get back here right now!"

I looked back at Yugi. He gave me a nod and I quickly hurried back to the group, cheeks flushing, all eyes on me. Sabrina had that "I WARNED you bro!" face, making me even the more red. _Embarrassed again._


End file.
